Daisy
by puddii
Summary: Namine took me out, past the playground when we were six, to her special place; a small field, behind the line of trees along the border of the playground. A hundred thousand daisies littered themselves across the grass, Namine would sit there and draw them and I would watch. / One shot! RokuNami


_For my most precious lovely, Miah. I hope you like this darling 3_

* * *

There was something about the way she sat alone in the corner of the room, which just pulled at my heartstrings. That's pretty serious, considering we were five. I remember coming over and handing her a crayon (it was a green one), she took it and gave me this small smile and the next thing I knew I had run off, too embarrassed to stick around. We started playing together from that day on. Her name, Namine, was too hard for me to pronounce, I just called her Ne, or Nami – she called me Rock, or Roku (it was beyond cute).

Namine took me out, past the playground when we were six, to her special place; a small field, behind the line of trees along the border of the playground. A hundred thousand daisies littered themselves across the grass, Namine would sit there and draw them and I would watch.

When I was eight, we had our first fight. I told her that Kairi, her best friend, was a loud mouth. Namine scolded me and call me a butt. We didn't talk for five whole minutes. Then she made me a daisy chain and apologized. I kept it till the daisy all withered.

The first time I realized I liked Namine was at her eleventh birthday, where there was a total of three guys. I was super jealous when she hugged Sora and I ended up pushing him because of it. It was childish and stupid, but I really didn't know how to handle my feelings.

By the time we were fifteen, I was head over heels in love with Namine and she was blissfully ignorant to my feelings. I helped her through her feelings over Hayner and Riku, even a little bit with Sora; all the while, waiting and biding my time before I could tell her.

Two years later it happened – the event that shook my world and hers. A headache that didn't go away for a week, quickly escalated into something more terrifying. A brain tumour had burrowed its way into my own little daisy's head; poisoning her and making her wilt.

After the surgery I came to visit her. She lay in her bed, by the window, the morning light shining down on her. "Hello, Ne." I said quietly, lingering by the door.

She turned her head towards me, pale blonde hair glistening, and her bright eyes significantly tireder, but still beautiful. A small, perfect smile made its way to her lips as she pats the bed, gesturing for me to come and sit. "I didn't think you were coming."

"Of course," I began, crossing the space between us and setting the flowers (daisies and sunflowers) by her bed. "I had to make sure you weren't too bored here."

Her eyes lit up at the flowers as she gently touched the petals, admiring the colour. "They're beautiful." She smiled up at me, leaning forward and wrapping her arms tightly around my neck. She was warm and soft. "Thank you, Roxas."

My own arms came up and hugged her around her small waist, holding her close. "You're welcome…" I took a deep breathe, preparing myself. "Namine, I have to tell you something." She tried to pull away, but I held on. Looking at her face for this would be too hard, too embarrassing. She didn't complain, so I figured I had the go.

"I have known for a very long time, how I feel about you. When we were five, I realized you were my friend. When you were eight and gave me that daisy chain, I knew you were my best friend." I paused, waiting for a reaction, hesitation, anything. Instead, she hugged me tighter.

"When we were eleven, I knew I liked you. The year we turned fifteen I knew I loved you, not like a sister or anything. Namine, you scared me to death when you found out you had a tumour. I didn't think you were going to wake up. It was the first time I cried since I was seven." I could feel the fear rising up in my chest and I had to swallow back the lump in the back of my throat.

Namine had been all but silent till now, when she let out one quiet sob. I rubbed her back with my hand and tried to soothe her before continuing. "Now I realize that life is so precious, you're so fragile and so am I. One of us could die at any second and, if you had never woken up, I wouldn't have been able to tell you how much I love you."

What I thought was a sob, soon turned to a laugh as I pulled away. I could see the sun highlighting the wet tear marks on her cheeks as she giggled, wiping her eyes. "Well it took you long enough, Roxas. I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait."

A sigh of relief left my chest. "Thank God. I thought you were going to turn me down." I breathed, chuckling softly. I brought a hand up to her face and cupped her cheek.

"Why did you put up with me going on about guys for all those years?"

"I would do anything for you," I started, her own hand coming to cup mine. "I'd make the sun shine, all for you, My Daisy."


End file.
